gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Right Honourable Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington of the East India Trading Company
"Sir Carlos Clemente has left the Caribbean! The East India Trading Company has won the war! Spain and The Paradox surrender their army to the East India Trading Company and England." -- ''Lord Samuel Redbeard Samuel Redbeard is a hardened and very elite EITC Lord.thumb|270px|right|Samuel in true form with the Staff of Armadyl. He is the leader of the EITC and intends to stay that way for many years to come. His first EITC guild was "The EITC's Elite", and then the "Black Mercenary's". After that, he created the "United Trading Co.", and then the "Black Officers", then Co. Black Guard and that remains his guild today. He has granted a full pardon to all those loyal to him. He is a Founding Father of the Player Made EITC. The others being Giratina Origin Forme, Lord Davy Menace, Ben Costello, Pablo Swordmaster, and Nathaniel Scurvyskull. He founded the EITC Council of the Elders and he is the High Elder. He is currently Level 50, and very skilled in all skills. Samuel's Early Life Samuel Harrington was born on the island now known as Raven's Cove (he was born on it when it was still known as Emerald Isle) to Jolly Roger and Tia Dalma. He was raised on Raven's Cove, and led a happy and simple life. He lived on a mansion on the higher grounds of Raven's Cove, away from the hustle and bustle of the village below. He made his living fishing, and caught many exotic fish. He sold them for a fair amount. One day, while docking at sea, he saw a ship sailing towards the island, that's when his life would change forever. El Patron came on his ship, and took many people for his crew. Samuel Redbeard was one of those people. He served El Patron with pride and honor, until he decided to leave for another pirate crew. he sailed with many feared pirates, and eventually changes his name to Redbeard, as that was more pirate like. One day, while readying the cannons for a raid against Fort Kingshead, a massive Ship of the Line came and attacked thie ship he was on. It was the HMS Victoria, the flagship for the EITC at the time. It killed most of Samuel's Crew, and sunk the ship. Samuel then boarded the Victoria and demanded to speak with the head of the ship. Two EITC Officers took Samuel into the ships cabin. And there, sitting at a desk, was none other than Lord Cutler Beckett. They discussed terms, and soon came to an agreement. Samuel swore his loyalty to Beckett and to the East India Trading Company, and soon joined them. Becketts first order of business for Samuel was to kill the remaining survivors from the pirate ship. Samuel did this with ease and without regret, and he knew this was his life's calling. ﻿ Samuel Today As of today, Samuel Redbeard is the GuildMaster of the Co. Black Guard, and the leader of the Player's Turned EITC, and the Players Turned EITC Black Guard. He can often be found hanging around El Lord Giratina Origin Forme, or Lord Johnny Goldtimbers. As of today, he has unknown children. He has teamed up with many of his "old day" EITC buddies such as, Pablo Swordmaster, Usman, and James Macstealer. Samuel heads a guild called Co.Black Guard, which Leon founded and made, but, in an elaborate plan that destroyed Leon, took the guild from him. He is the current leader of the EITC. He is friends with many of the other great leaders of the game, including John Breasly (his nephew), , and Francis Bluehawk. Samuel is currently in possession of the Staff of Armadyl and the Stone of Jas, making him a near god-like model. Do not test him, he will kill you, given the chance. Samuel has been studying up on Chaos Magick, which is some of the strongest magic out there, to increase his magical knowledge. Samuel and the EITC The East India Trading Company. The most powerful Trading company lead by some of the most powerful men. And one of those men is Lord Samuel Redbeard. Samuel is loyal to the EITC, and to Beckett. he carries out all his taskes with ease and speed, and he does it flawlessly. He is the current and active leader of the EITC, and has taken up the title of Lord Marshal, or, First in Command. Samuel's first EITC guild was known as The EITC Elites, which was ruled by Pablo Swordmaster. After pablo was banned, Samuel stepped up to take his position as leader of the EITC, and so everybody followed him. He still rules today, just not as stirct as he used to. Samuel has also created the "Elite Black Force", which contains many EITC guilds, because there are so many of them. Samuel has currently reached lordship. It is unknown how or when, but rumors say the story is a very thrilling one. Samuel has earned many badges, including: all of the Navy badges, the Medal of Honor, the Outstanding Leadership badge, and many more. He displays them proudly upon his coat. Many more have taken Samuel's side this time around than last time. He has made major updates to the ranking system and has had certain guilds made to help aid him in this war. He has also finally put the Ministry of the EITC into action, and a majority of the departments are currently being used. Samuel is currently recruiting heavily for his guild and others to better himself in the war. ﻿ Samuel in Battle Samuel is a fierce fighter. He takes after his father when using magic to fight. Sometimes he uses Voodoo and/or magic, sometimes he uses his weapons. Here is a list of spells he uses:D ead Wind -- Hits everybody leaving them with 500 heath then slowly dissipates it by bane, poison, acid, fire and corruption damage. Corruption Soul Storm Radiowave -- Wave of radiation takes 350 health away every 2 seconds for 14 seconds Flare -- hits everybody nearby with fire Vengeance -- lasts 8 seconds when he dies; hits everybody for 275 damage every second for as long as you are in it. Cannot be avoided unless outside of radius Rage -- Samuel is invincible for 120 seconds Grave Bind Earthquake Valor -- Green flares hit everybody for 2500 health. Ice Barrage -- Hits everybody in a huge radius and freezes in spot for 45 seconds ﻿ Samuel's Pictures screenshot_2011-01-29_21-43-23.jpg|Samuel and his EITC Officers screenshot_2011-01-29_21-46-19.jpg|Samuel glaring screenshot_2011-01-29_21-56-37.jpg|Samuel is confused screenshot_2011-01-29_21-48-23.jpg|Lookin' good! Screenshot 2011-01-29 22-07-38.jpg|Some Silver Freeze action Screenshot 2011-01-29 22-07-49.jpg|Samuel blew out his back screenshot_2011-01-29_22-14-13.jpg|Samuel and Maggie Wildrage screenshot_2011-01-29_22-21-56.jpg|Samuel and Joshua Bad2TheB1.jpg|Samuel Redbeard's Motto screenshot_2011-01-22_20-47-02.jpg|Samuel's playercard screenshot_2011-01-29_21-52-35.jpg|Samuel's servant Grunt screenshot_2011-01-30_11-26-58.jpg|Samuel drawing his cutlass screenshot_2011-01-30_11-33-48.jpg|Samuel and Remington the Vicious screenshot_2011-01-30_11-26-59.jpg|Samuel's EITC ring screenshot_2011-03-02_15-32-56.jpg|Samuel's 'The EITC Lord' EITC Best Dressed Award Samuel Co Black Guard.PNG Portraits taken by John Breasly's artisans. Samuel's Titles *Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company *Third Sea Lord of the British Royal Navy *High Elder of the EITC Council of the Elders *Minister of Magic *Minister of the EITC *Master of Death *Lord of Death *Overlord of France *Guildmaster of Co. Black Guard *Second-in-Command of the Abu Nar Clan *Member of the Wizengamot *Order of Merlin ~ Member *Order of Elites ~ Leader *Head of Trade of the British Trade Union *De Führer of the Kingdom of Prussia The '''OFFICIAL '''EITC Ranking System #Recruit #Private #Junior Cadet #Cadet #Guard #Marine #High Guard #Officer #High Officer #Quartermaster #Coporeal #Sergeant #Lieutenant #Veteran #Knight #Commodore #Royal Commodore #Commodore of the Fleet #Vice Admiral #Admiral #High Admiral #Admiral of the Fleet #Grand Admiral #Captain #Captain of the Fleet #Commander #Warlord/War-Chief The '''OFFICIAL' EITC Titles Lord -- Underlord rank ~ HCO rank High Lord -- Underlord rank ~ HCO rank Supreme Lord -- Underlord rank ~ HCO rank Samuel Redbeard's Rank -- *''Lord Marshal* ''-- Leader -- Overlord rank ~ HCO rank HCO = High Commanding Officer, applies only to: First, Second Third or Foruth in Command. Current first four in command: Samuel Redbeard -- First in Command ~ Lord Marshal (Supreme Lord 7 Star) Richard Hookskull-- Second in Command ~ Supreme Lord (5 Star) Johnny Goldtimbers -- Third in Command ~ First High Lord William Brawlmartin -- Forth in Command ~ First Lord Side Ranks Commandant ~ Head of the Department of Central Intelligence Sergeant Major ~Head of the Department of Warfare Lieutenant General ~ Head of the Department of Security Defense Marshal ~ Head of the Department of Defense Royal Aide ~ Lord Marshal's right hand man Chief Lord of Armed Forces ~ Head of the military Magicks Samuel Studies *Necromancy *Pyromancy *Ancient Magicks *Chaos Magick *Lunar Magick *Oneiromancy *Legilimency *Occlumency *Alchemy *Voodoo *Shadow Magic *Lightning Magic *Divination *Conjury *Thaumaturgy *Theurgy *Time Magic *Sorcery Spells Made by Samuel Magicus Archanus (Can only be used by Samuel) Mirra Din Naamus (Must be learned from Samuel) Annoch Nar Hin Dei (Must be learned from Samuel) Ika Tha Nke Rius Zanka Tdaterius (Can only be used by Samuel) Disspelliaimus -- Stuns and disarms the enemy. Dæmonicus Abhorris -- Torments demons, making them more cruel, more heartless, and more angry. Said to be VERY hard to do. ﻿ Samuel's Most Wanted Enemies Lee Knite Sir Carlos Clemente Captain Leon Samuel's Favorite Phrases "Deo Ducente Nil Nocet!" ''(Latin) -- "Nothing can harm us, when God leads us." ''"Una Nos Increbresco Obvius Sapentia Nos Fides!" (Latin) -- "Together we prevail, in the wisdoms we trust." "En Deus Nos Fides!" (Latin) -- "In God we trust." "Deus Gratias Est!" (Latin) -- "God is love." "Yesterday was history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called Present." "We are the EITC. Under my rule we cannot fall, under God we cannot die." "I am the EITC. I am the strength behind it, and the leader in front of it." "Goodbye, street dogs." "As you drift away in darkness, my face will be the last you see...." "Did you actually believe, or were you truely niave enough to think that you could defeat me?" "And now I'll take my leave of this wretched place." "You again! No matter, I now have everything I need to finish what I started, but I can't have you disrupting me. ***Assassins Name***, get rid of this pest once and for all!" "Stand aside fool, you cannot hope to stop me!" "The East India Trading Company has a need for your services." "I have a lesser feeling of likness toward you." "Have at thee, knave!" "If you cannot surrender to me in fear, then perhaps you will surrender to me in defeat!" "You twit." "I have seen your heart, and it is mine..." "There is only power, and those too weak to seek it." Trivia Samuel's real last name is Harrington. Samuel is rarely seen out of his EITC uniform. Samuel's Full name is Samuel Percivil Aberforth Arthur Harrington. Samuel is usually seen wearing his black EITC ring. Samuel's Weapon belt usually consists of Seven Seas Cutlass(F1), Silver Freeze(F2) Sacred Pistol(F3), and Curse Breaker Doll(F4). Samuel loves to wear his ruby ring, which is the Philosopher's Stone. Samuel recently traveled to Singapore under the alius Ian Moone, which is an anagram of "I am no one." Samuel is in charge of many organizations such as, the EITC, the EITC Council of the Elders, the Dagon'Hai Order, the Order of the Fang, the Elite Black Force, the Ministry of the EITC, and many more. Samuel has The Krokonomicon, the Stone of Jas, and the Staff of Armadyl in his possession, making him a "Mage of incomprehensible power!" Lord Marshal is just a fancy title name for Supreme Lord Seven Star. Samuel has been called "Señor de Muerte," or Lord of Death. At 154 years old, Samuel is the oldest known player in the game. Samuel's first account was a Founder. Contrary to popular belief, Samuel was/is NOT discharged. ﻿ ﻿ Category:EITC Category:Non-Pirates Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:No Groggy Club Member Category:Royal Navy Category:Order of the Fang Category:Dagon'Hai Order Category:N.C.A Member Category:Members of The English High Lord Council Category:Circle of Ossus Members Category:The Alliance of the Lords Category:Royalty Category:His Majesty's Fleet Category:WWWM Category:Black Guard's Armada ships Category:Royal Navy